Iodine fluorides, compounds consisting of iodine and fluorine, have found widespread use in a variety of applications. For example, iodine heptafluoride (“IF7”) and iodine pentafluoride (“IF5”) have been used as fluorinating agents, compositions capable of providing reactive fluoride ions to compounds to be fluorinated, in numerous applications. The difference in fluorinating activity between IF7 and IF5 (IF7 tends to be a more active fluorinating agent than IF5) offers some versatility in the ability to select one of such fluorinating agents over the other for a given use, depending on the strength of fluorinating activity required. Nevertheless, applicants have recognized that other compositions, including compound mixtures comprising iodine fluorides, are desirable as alternatives for IF7 or IF5, for example, in applications requiring fluorinating agents of varying strengths.